


Silent Promise

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Whipped Cream, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Snap", but can be read alone. Porn with toys and whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by nicelittlebody and two anons on Tumblr who wanted sex toys and whipped cream. This was the result. Re-posted from my Tumblr.

_"Show me your toys, Tomlinson."_

The words were spinning in Louis’ head as Harry carried him into his bedroom. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that Harry would ever want to see his special toys. Just the thought of it was so unreal that Louis found it hard to believe, even with Harry carrying him into Louis’ bedroom to see his toys right now.

A soft moan escaped Louis’ lips as Harry laid him down on the bed, Harry lying down on top of him and kissing him deeply, easily pushing his tongue past Louis’ lips. Louis sucked Harry’s tongue hard into his mouth, pushing his hips up against him, which caused Harry to groan in pleasure and thrust his hips downwards to meet Louis’ movements.

“Where are they, Louis?” Harry breathed against Louis’ lips before pulling back slightly and gazing down at the older man. Louis blushed at his question.

“Under the bed.” He stuttered, watching as Harry smirked before moving off of him and off the bed, kneeling on the floor and pulling out the black box Louis had hidden under there.

Louis pushed himself up on his elbows, biting his lip as he watched Harry stand up by the bed, putting the box down on the bed and lifting the lid, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the contents.

“Jesus, that’s quite a collection you’ve got there, Boo Bear.” Harry said as he looked through the items, occasionally glancing up at Louis with a smirk on his face. Louis could feel his face redden with every second.

Finding an item he thought was especially interesting, Harry took a hold of it and lifted it out of the box, holding it up in front of Louis.

“Never thought you were one for using vibrators. Thought you were more of the… Regular dildo type.” 

Harry’s words made Louis drop his gaze to his own chest, beyond embarrassed by now, biting his lip hard as he heard Harry turn on the vibrator.

“Mmm. I’m so using this one.” Harry muttered, mainly to himself, as he put the toy down on the bed next to the box before he continued looking through the contents. Louis lifted his gaze again as Harry picked up another item from the box.

“Cock-ring? You kinky bastard…” Harry said, grinning at Louis as he put the cock-ring down next to the vibrator before going back to the box. The next item he pulled out of the box made Louis blush again as Harry held it up in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

“Whipped cream, Lou-Lou? Isn’t this more fun to use when you’re with someone?” Harry questioned.

“It is… I’ve never used it on my own; I just put it in there in case you would ever want to join me…” Louis mumbled, his voice trembling slightly with embarrassment. Harry just smirked again.

“Well, let’s make it useful then.” He said simply, putting the can of whipped cream down on the bed next to the other two items he had chosen from the box. “I think I’ll use these for now.” He continued, putting the lid back on the box before picking it up and putting it down on the floor.

“Take off your shirt.” Harry commanded as he looked down at Louis on the bed, and it was the first time Louis realized that they both still had only their shirts on. Obeying Harry’s command, Louis sat up straight on the bed and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor as he watched Harry do the same. 

Louis lay back on the bed just as Harry got onto the bed next to him, reaching out and picking up the cock-ring from next to Louis’ thigh, leaning down and running his tongue over the head of Louis’ throbbing erection. Gasping, Louis tried to thrust up against Harry’s mouth in desperation, whimpering in protest as Harry pulled back.

“Tease…” Louis moaned as he watched Harry sit up on his knees by Louis’ waist, reaching out and placing the cock-ring at the base of Louis’ cock, making the older man tremble in need.

“Oh, you have no idea how much of tease I can be, Tomlinson…” Harry almost whispered, leaning down and slamming his lips against Louis, forcing his tongue past Louis’ lips and into his mouth. Louis moaned loudly against Harry’s lips, surrendering his tongue and mouth to the younger man without protest, uncontrollably thrusting his hips upwards, seeking some kind of friction and groaning in frustration when he finds none.

Pulling back from Louis’ lips, Harry picked up the can of whipped cream, taking the top off and putting it on the bedside table before turning his attention back to Louis, placing the spout of the can against Louis’ chest and pressing it down, circling Louis’ left nipple with a generous amount of whipped cream before putting a good amount on the bud of Louis’ nipple as well. 

Louis gasped. The whipped cream felt freezing against his heated skin and he could feel both of his own nipples hardening as he gazed up at Harry, who was licking his lips.

“Yummy.” Harry said before he leaned down, letting his tongue lick up the whipped cream surrounding Louis’ nipple before closing his mouth around the bud and sucking hard.

Louis cried out and thrust his hips up into the air, his cock throbbing harder in want and need as he fisted his hands into the bed sheets. 

“Oh God…” Louis gasped as Harry sucked his nipple clean, only pulling back when he was certain there was no whipped cream left on Louis’ skin. He lifted the can again and copied his own movements with Louis right nipple, circling it with the whipped cream and covering the bud in it before leaning down, licking up the cream around it before sucking the bud hard into his mouth. Louis cried out in pleasure again, once again thrusting his hips upwards, seeking some kind of contact, but finding none whatsoever.

Louis let go of the bed sheets with one hand and instead reached up with it to fist it tight in Harry’s hair, which caused the younger man to groan against his skin. 

Louis kept his hand fisted in Harry’s hair as Harry let his nipple slip out of his mouth and watched as he lifted the can again, once again pushing the spout down and leaving a thick layer of whipped cream down from his chest and all the way for to his groin.

Thinking about it for a moment, Harry then also covered Louis’ throbbing and leaking erection in whipped cream, causing Louis to groan loudly in pleasure, tightening his hand in Harry’s hair and tugging at it playfully.

“Harry…”

It was all Louis got the time to moan before Harry leaned down over his chest and started licking his way down, licking up all the cream on his chest before letting his tongue move down his stomach and all the way down to his groin, making sure he didn’t miss a single spot that was covered in the whipped cream. When he reached the base of Louis’ erection, he pulled back, much to Louis’ frustration.

“Say please.” Harry demanded, his gaze meeting Louis’. Louis didn’t need to be told twice.

“Please, please… Oh God, please.” Louis practically begged, and Harry had to hold back a moan as he leaned down and greedily sucked the head of Louis’ erection into his mouth, twirling is tongue around it and swallowing the cream and precum, moaning at the mixed taste of the two.

Louis was so hard he was absolutely certain he would have come if it wasn’t for the fact that he had the cock-ring on the base of his erection, trapping the blood and keeping him from getting the release he so desperately needed. 

Without letting go of Louis’ erection, Harry shifted until he was sitting on his knees between Louis’ legs, reached for the vibrator and turned it on, placing it against Louis’ entrance and without any preparation, pushed the toy all the way inside of him at the same time as he took all of Louis’ erection into his mouth, sucking hard and swallowing back the whipped cream his tongue lapped up from Louis’ shaft.

“Oh, holy fucking God in heaven, Harry!” Louis screamed, desperately trying to thrust up into Harry’s mouth while at the same time trying to push back against the toy that was so wonderfully vibrating deep inside of him as Harry thrust it into him, hard and fast.

Harry moaned around Louis’ erection, causing vibrations to run through it and it made Louis tremble violently in pleasure and desperation. His cock was so hard that Louis was actually worried it was going to explode if he didn’t get release soon and the cock-ring trapping his erection was so damn frustrating that Louis had to use all of his willpower to not reach down and tear it off. 

Harry started to hum around Louis’ erection and Louis just couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Good God, Harry, if you don’t let me come soon, I swear to God I am never going to get naked for you ever again!” Louis growled, and that seemed to be the push that Harry needed to stop teasing him. 

He gave Louis’ erection one more hard suck before letting it slip out of his mouth, thrusting the vibrator into him three more times before pulling it out, turning it off and shifting so that his own throbbing erection was positioned against Louis’ entrance. 

Harry leaned down over Louis and their lips were brushing together as he whispered.

“I’m going to thrust into you three times, remove the cock-ring and you’re going to come the second I do.”

He didn’t give Louis the chance to respond as he crashed their lips together in a deep, bruising kiss at the same time as he pushed himself hard all the way into him, grabbing a hold of Louis’ hips to steady him as he practically slammed himself into him once, twice, thrice…

Then, Harry let go of Louis’ hip with one hand and reached between them, removing the cock-ring from the base of Louis’ cock and Louis wouldn’t have been able to hold back even if he had wanted to try.

He exploded all over his own and Harry’s stomach, pulling away from Harry’s lips and screaming his name at the top of his lungs as he reached his climax, trembling so violently he was afraid Harry was going to slip out of him. But he didn’t.

Harry came at the exact same time, crying Louis’ name while filling Louis up deep inside with his warm cum, thrusting hard and fast into him as they rode out their orgasms together. 

Harry let his thrusts soften and slow down gradually until he came to a complete stop, collapsing on top of Louis and pressing his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

“Toys are so much more fun with you…” Louis gasped as he wrapped his arms tight around Harry while trying desperately to regain his breath, his entire body shivering from the aftermaths of his mind-blowing orgasm. He could feel Harry’s smile against his neck.

“I’m glad you think so, because I plan on using them with you a lot.” Harry said with a smile, his words muffled against Louis’ skin.

“I’m going to hold you to that, Styles.” Louis laughed, allowing his fingertips to play gently across Harry’s back.

“You better.” Harry replied, pulling back from Louis’ neck and leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Louis returned the kiss happily and couldn’t help but smile against Harry’s lips.

When the need for air became too strong, Harry pulled back and gazed down at Louis.

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson.” He said, and the look in his eyes told Louis that he really meant it, and there was something in Harry’s eyes that told Louis that this was forever.

“I love you too, Harry Styles.” Louis answered, his eyes shining with the same emotions that Harry’s were showing. 

With that, Harry leaned down and kissed Louis again, a little deeper this time, sealing the silent promise they had just made to each other with a kiss.


End file.
